orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Danilo Stefanovic
CO Danilo Stefanovic is a corrections officer at Litchfield Penitentiary Maximum Security. Personality He is a bad-tempered guard, on the harsher side of the Max guards. He has no respect for authority, disobeying FBI direct orders to stay out of the investigation room. He also is vengeful, beating on Daya for her accidental killing of Humphrey. He is motivated, focusing on his 'gains' and physical health. He is not very smart, believing that taking two 5-hour energy drinks would give him 10 hours of energy. He seems to be trying to be resolving his anger, apologising to Gloria for being rude when he hadn't eaten. He has very little empathy, stating that Taystee should be given the chair and also the people that scared McCullough should be executed, too. He fat-shames Tasha by saying he can't wait to hear her "back fat sizzle" if she gets the death penalty. Physical Appearance Stefanovic is young and olive-skinned with black hair and a closely trimmed beard. He seems to be conscious of his health and appearance and is toned. Biography Season Six He is first seen trying to cook popcorn during a federal investigation and then complaining that they're not cooked. He is later seen dragging Daya away during visitation, and again He later tries to cook more popcorn but is locked out. He takes part in Fantasy Inmate, selecting Nicky. The morning after, he is working and states that he took two 5-hour energy's and that's how he is awake. ("Mischief Mischief") He later is sitting in the kitchen and is drinking NutriHerbal. Alvarez states how he is getting lots of points from Daddy having sex. He states that he is bored of them, which angers Hopper. After, he is seen escorting Gloria to D-Block. He apologises after being sarcastic to her because he wasn't eating. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") After Maria pops the ball, Artesian tells everyone to go inside. Artesian becomes overwhelmed when the group of D-Block girls become upset about having to go back inside during their kickball practice, so she draws her baton and lashes out, screaming for everyone to get on the ground. Stefanovic comes and helps her calm down, (and also implying that they have sex), sending everyone inside. Ward enters the staff room when Stefanovic and Dixon are complaining about the abuse of the riot and complaining about the fact that the inmates made McCollough panic and have PTSD. Stefanovic says all inmates from the riot should get the 'chair' (implying death penalty). Ward responds NY doesn't have the death penalty, to which he states federally, it does. He states infront of her that it's a shame that it's very rare for death penalties to occur because Taystee organised the riot and her trial started. She asks how the trial is going and he remembers that they were friends. She pretends they're not friends. Dixon says that if Taystee gets fair treatment, she should have a baton put up her buttocks and lock her away. Ward is offended and suggests he should take the high road. Dixon and Stefanovic are offended and accuse her of being biased to Taystee. She reminds them they're not friends but says that Tasha is still a person. Stefanovic does not agree, even going as far as saying that all prisoners are animals. Dixon agrees, but states there are some good ones. As Stefanovic begins vividly describing Taystee's electric chair, she leaves the room. She is visibly disturbed as he says "we'll be able to smell her back fat sizzle like bacon" ("Double Trouble") He escorts D-Block out for kickball. He smiles watching the inmates play, but gets annoyed that his Fantasy Inmate points are gone. He tries to stand close to Artesian but she says no("Be Free") Relationships Romantic *Artesian McCullough (Crush - it is seen that he is interested in her and is protective of her, even trying to put his arm on her during kickball, however she refuses his advances). Friends *CO Hopper *CO Luschek *CO Copeland *Artesian McCullough *CO Dixon Enemies *Taystee - He states she should be given death penalty *Angry Kickball Girls (incl. Maria - he states everyone who scared Artesian should get executed) *Tamika Ward (He does not like the fact she was friends with Taystee, and is often passive-aggressive towards her) Memorable Quotes Trivia *Stefanovic's first and last name imply that he is likely of Serbian ancentry. Category:Litchfield Staff - Maximum Security Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters